No Fun
by penulislieur
Summary: Pernah terpikirkan betapa hampanya dirimu ketikas seseorang yang selalu berada disisimu tiba-tiba menghilang? Itulah yang dirasakan seorang Jung Jaewon sekarang. Hanbin x Jaewon. Please RnR?


**No Fun**

By Penulislieur

**.**

All characters belongs to themselves. I do not own anything except the story line. Or getting any financial benefit from this fanfict.  
MalexMale pairing, T-rated fanfict, OOC and Typo(s) everywhere.  
With pairing Hanbin x Jaewon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernah terpikirkan betapa hampanya dirimu ketikas seseorang yang selalu berada disisimu tiba-tiba menghilang? Itulah yang dirasakan seorang Jung Jaewon sekarang.

Seorang pria bersurai hitam pekat tengah menghela nafas. Tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding dan wajahnya tampak muram. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dan ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia terlihat gugup, ia terlihat tengah menunggu seseorang. Pria itu adalah Jung Jaewon. Iris matanya menatap koridor sekolah dengan seksama. Pandangan matanya tengah mencari seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seorang wanita menepuk pelan punggungnya.

Jaewon tersentak, dia menoleh dan mendapati teman sekelasnya berbicara. "U-uhm, aku—aku sedang melihat-lihat sa—"

"Yang benar saja, Bob?"

Perkataan Jaewon terputus ketika mendengar suara lantang yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya. Jaewon menoleh—tanpa menolehpun sebenarnya ia tahu pemilik suara itu. Tapi, ia tetap menoleh dan sesuai dugaannya. Seorang pria yang memiliki tinggi sama dengannya tengah lewat tepat disebelahnya. Pria itu berambut pendek dengan hidung mancung bengkok. Jantung Jaewon berdegup kencang saat tatapan matanya beradu dengan pria itu.

"Hanbin…" lirihnya.

Pria yang dipanggil Hanbin tersentak—dia tersenyum kaku, "halo, _hyung_."

Kemudian pria itu beralih, beranjak pergi bersama temannya meninggalkan Jaewon dibelakang. Jaewon menyentuh dadanya. Matanya tertutup rapat—berusaha menahan air mata yang bisa meluncur kapanpun ketika matanya terbuka. Jaewon berjongkok. Sakit. Batinnya.

Jaewon tertidur di ruang UKS, tidak ada minat sedikitpun dihatinya untuk belajar setelah tadi bertemu dengan Hanbin. Matanya tertutup,ia berusaha untuk memahami apa yang terjadi, Jaewon kembali mengingat. Kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Kesalahan fatal yang membuat hubungannya dan Hanbin menjadi renggang—hampir saling tidak mengenal lagi.

Ia yang salah, sepertinya.

Ia dan Hanbin sangatlah dekat untuk ukuran senior-junior. Dia mengenal Hanbin ketika pertama kali anak itu mendaftar di sekolahnya dan kebetulan Jaewon ikut serta dalam menjadi panitia pendaftaran walau saat itu rata-rata anak kelas tiga libur, tapi Jaewon tetap aktif di sekolah. Pertama kali ia melihat Hanbin yang kebingungan dan anak itu sendirian. Jaewon menghampirinya, membantu Hanbin menyelesaikan proses pendaftaran.

Hanbin adalah anak yang pemalu—setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Jaewon pertama kali mengenalnya. Tapi setelah lama, semakin akrab, entah kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Tapi, Jaewon tahu Hanbin aslinya adalah tipe orang yang bagus sekali untuk diajak berteman. Dia juga memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi.

Tiga bulan sejak saling mengenal dan bahkan akrab—jika diingat, Hanbin sering sekali mendatangi kelas Jaewon bersama teman-temannya hanya untuk mengobrol—Jaewon sadar, ia tidak melihat Hanbin sebagai seorang adik lagi. Hanbin tumbuh begitu cepat dalam tiga bulan. Begitupula perasaan Jaewon kepadanya. Jaewon tidak tahu, apakah dia gay? Tapi, perasaan seperti itu hanya ketika ia bersama Hanbin, ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu kepada pria lain.

Pikiran Jaewon terbang ke-kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Ia menutup mata, memeluk erat guling. Sakit…batinnya.

Entah sejak kapan ia merasa ingin selalu diprioritaskan oleh Hanbin. Bahkan ketika Hanbin pergi bersama temannya, Jaewon akan cemberut dan tidak mau membalas pesan ataupun mengangkat telpon Hanbin. Ia tidak seharusnya berperilaku seperti itu. Tapi, ia sendiri tidak bisa menahannya. Semenjak Hanbin mendapatkan banyak teman, dan dia juga populer, entah kenapa Jaewon merasa seperti ditinggal. Menyedihkan sekali.

Tubuh Jaewon terasa panas, entahlah, mungkin hawa ruangan UKS saat ini meningkatkan suhu tubuhnya.

Pelukannya di guling semakin erat, dia menggigit bibirnya. Seminggu yang lalu, Hanbin menunggunya di gerbang, mengajaknya pulang. Tapi Jaewon yang bodoh mulai menyulut api.

"Buat apa ke sini?" oh—dia berbicara dengan nada menyebalkan dan sama sekali tidak menatap mata Hanbin.

"…akhir-akhir ini kita—"

"Apa sih, sana pulang sama temanmu saja." Jaewon memotong cepat perkataan Hanbin. Perkataanya sungguh kasar—dia hanya bisa menggenggam erat tas punggungnya dan menatap ke arah lain.

"_Hyung_, jangan begini, aku..aku—"

"Aku benci kamu!" Jaewon kembali memotong perkataan Hanbin. Ia nyaris berteriak. Pandangannya mulai kabur, ia menatap ke bawah, kemudian memberanikan diri menatap wajah Hanbin.

Hanbin…Hanbin menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

…aah sakit sekali…

Jaewon menghapus kasar sudut matanya. "Kau—kau bukan Hanbin yang aku kenal lagi. Kau siapa? Sekarang lebih mementingkan temanmu daripada orang yang pertama kali berkenalan denganmu." Suaranya bergetar—berhenti, tolong. "Mentang-mentang populer, kau seenak jidat mempermainkan orang? Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan itu kepadaku?" berhenti—kumohon! "orang…orang seperti kau Hanbin, adalah orang yang paling aku benci dan tidak mau aku kenal lagi. Enyahlah."

Semuanya hancur.

Jaewon terisak. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu. Ia salah. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mendengar penjelasan Hanbin waktu itu. Dia terlalu impulsif. Perasaannya kepada Hanbin membuat hubungan mereka menjadi renggang dalam seminggu ini. Ia ingat bagaimana Hanbin menghalihkan pandangannya ketika tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Hanbin…maafkan aku…" bisik Jaewon dengan terisak.

Badannya bergetar. Kepalanya pusing. Suhu tubuhnya panas. Pandangan mata Jaewon mengabur. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah petugas UKS terlihat panik sambil menyentuh dahinya. Tak lama, pandangan Jaewon menggelap.

Ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"_Hyung_!"

….hanbin aku mencintaimu—.

"Stress. Terlalu banyak pikiran dia."

Jaewon berusaha membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang iris matanya tangkap adalah langit-langit UKS. Ia menoleh ke samping, sudah hampir sore. Langit senja menyapanya. Tiba-tiba Jaewon merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"A-argh!" Ia menutup mata dan memegang kepalanya.

"_Hyung_!"

"!"

Nafas Jaewon tiba-tiba sesak. Ia mengenal suara itu—sangat mengenalnya. Ia takut, terlalu takut untuk membuka matanya dan menatap sosok yang berada di depannya. Tangannya tiba-tiba dijauhkan dari kepalanya. Ia dapat merasakan tangannya tengah digenggam.

Jaewon tidak tahu lagi—ia bernafas terlalu cepat. Tubuhnya memanas. Ia memaksakan matanya terbuka dan…dan…

Hanbin berada di depannya.

….

Air matanya menetes. Mengucur deras.

"…" ia membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

Hanbin yang di depannya membantu dirinya untuk duduk, bersandar pada headboard ranjang. Tangan Hanbin mengusap air matanya. Jaewon menangis. Ia—ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kedua tangan Jaewon menggenggam selimut di pahanya. Ia menunduk. Sementara Hanbin tetap mengusap matanya dengan lembut—tanpa adanya kata-kata yang keluar.

"A-aku…" Jaewon berusaha berbicara, tapi ia tidak bisa. Nafasnya sesak. Ia hanya bisa memangis. Ah, Jung Jaewon sejak kapan kau selemah ini? Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, Jaewon berusaha menyentuh lengan hanbin. Kedua matanya terpejam. Isakannya semakin kuat.

"H-hanbin…"

"…kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, hyung."

Hanbin membuka suara—akhirnya. Wajahnya semakin mendekat dan dia mengecup lembut pipi Jaewon yang basah oleh air mata.

…eh.

Jaewon refleks membuka matanya. Ia berkedip ketika wajah Hanbin berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas. Rasa tangisnya berganti dengan degup jantung yang tidak beraturan.

"E-eh…"

Tidak—Jaewon tidak berani menatap pria dihadapannya. Ia menunduk. Kedua tangannya menggenggam lengan hanbin sangat erat. Jaewon dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Sangat keras. Ia hanya bisa berharap Hanbin tidak mendengarnya.

Hanbin tersenyum melihat rekasi Jaewon. Ia kembali mengecup pelan pipi Jaewon sekilas.

"Maafkan aku untuk selama ini." Dia membuka suara.

"E-eh?" Jaewon kaget, pandangannya menatap tepat ke mata Hanbin.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak peka." Ia berujar lirih, sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maafkan aku—harusnya aku menyadarinya lebih cepat sehingga tidak membuatmu sakit seperti ini."

Blush—

Jaewon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia menggeleng cepat. "A-anu, ini bukan salahmu. Aku..aku terlalu egois." Jaewon menggenggam erat ujung bajunya. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi? Pikiran Jaewon kacau sekali. Hanya itu yang bisa dia pikirkan, apa yang terjadi.

Hanbin menyentuh tangannya.

"E-eh…"

Wajah Jaewon tidak bisa lebih merah dari apa yang rasakan sekarang. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ia melirik Hanbin—agak ragu-ragu. Hanbin tersenyum kepadanya. Senyuman hangat yang mempu melelehkan siapapun. Jaewon kembali menunduk. Sebelah tangannya yang lepas tidak digenggam hanbin tengah menutupi pipinya, ia berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di seluruh wajahnya.

"_No fun_." Hanbin membuka suara.

Jaewon berhenti sejenak, ia menatap Hanbin yang memberikan tatapan serius kepadanya. "_No Fun_?" Jaewon membeo, mengulangi kata-kata Hanbin.

Hanbin mengangguk. Dia menggenggam sebelah tangan Jaewon dan menempelkannya di bibirnya. "Seminggu ini, tanpa kamu di sisiku, tidak menyenangkan. Rasanya hampa sekali. Tidak ada _hyung_ yang cerewet pagi-pagi mengirimiku pesan untuk jangan lupa sarapan. Tidak ada _hyung_ yang perhatian menyuruhku untuk tepat waktu ke sekolah. Tidak ada _hyung_ yang menemaniku makan pas istirahat. Tidak ada _hyung_ yang aku kejar ketika ada jam kosong…" Hanbin berhenti sejenak, ia menghela nafas, genggamannya di tangan Jaewon semakin erat. "…tidak ada orang yang membuatku semangat belakangan ini—seminggu belakangan ini tidak menyenangkan sama sekali tanpa orang yang aku cintai."

…

…

…

EH.

Jaewon membesarkan mata tidak percaya setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari mulut Hanbin. Ia menatap Hanbin, berusaha mencari kebohongan, tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana. Tatapan Hanbin serius, tidak ada kebohongan di matanya.

"A-aku…um—aku…"

Jantung Jaewon kembali berdegup kencang. Tangannya menggenggam erat baju dibagian dadanya. Ayolah Jaewon, ungkapkan perasaanmu, jangan ditahan lagi. Jaewon menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tangannya bergetar—tubuhnya bergetar.

"H-Hanbin, aku…"

Ayolah, Jaewon.

"Aku…"

Jangan jadi pengecut.

"…mencintai…ukh…"

Bodoh sekali kau, Jaewon.

Jaewon menggeleng. Ia menatap Hanbin, tubuhnya bergerak mendekati Hanbin dan—dia berusaha mengecup pipi Hanbin, hanya sekilas, sekilas kilas dan dia kembali bersandar di ranjang. Ia membuang pandangannya. "Akujugamencintaimudaridulubodoh."

…_shit_. Ia berbicara terlalu cepat.

Alih-alih, ia mendengar suara tertawa Hanbin. Jaewon menatap Hanbin, wajahnya memerah. "A-aku sudah jujur tau!" Ia meninju pelan lengan Hanbin.

"Aku tahu, ketika pingsan, _hyung_ meracau, semuanya. Bahkan soal perasaanmu."

….Jaewon terdiam. Wajahnya kembali merona—menyaingi warna merah tomat. Dia memeluk kakinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya. "_Pabo_ Hanbin…" dia berujar lirih. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat lututnya.

Hanbin tersenyum, ia mengusap pelan Kepala Jaewon, membuat Jaewon mendongak. Hanbin menundukkan wajahnya dan menghapus jarak diantara wajah mereka. Hanbin menutup matanya, bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut Jaewon. Dia mengecup sekilas bibir ranum itu sebelum akhirnya menarik wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"_It's no fun when you're not with me_, Jaewon."

Dan percayalah, suhu tubuh Jaewon naik drastis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, ini adalah fanfict pertama saya *YAY*. Dan OneBin adalah couple favorite saya (Hanbin seme, Jaewon ukenya *yeahh*). Karena ini fanfict pertama saya di fandom ini, please be gentle with me, kurang saya dimana dan salah saya dimana? Tinggalkan reveiw kalian.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mempir, membaca dan mereveiw cerita saya. BTW, saya enjoy sekali membuat cerita ini, semoga kalian juga enjoy. Dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Hanbin Jaewon Raesung - No Fun, coba denger, bagus lagunya.

See you in my other stories~


End file.
